


Sweet Nothings

by Gigi_Sinclair



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Sinclair/pseuds/Gigi_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flirting, Hux and Kylo Ren-style. (Threats of non-con, could be seen as dub-con, in the "no means yes" vein.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

Hux has decided he is going to ignore Kylo Ren. The man takes up far too much time and mental energy, and Hux is going to pretend he does not exist, as far as that is possible. 

It's possible until Ren bursts into Hux's office and declares, “I require you to service me.”

Hux rereads the last paragraph of his document and puts down his datapad. He takes his teacup. He sips once, twice. He gently returns the cup to the saucer, glances up, and says, “I beg your pardon?”

“I require you to service me,” Ren repeats. 

Beneath his desk, Hux digs his fingernails into his thigh. “Ah. That is what I thought I heard. Do you mean service as one would a droid or...”

“Sexually,” the modulated voice replies.

“May I ask, in that case, if you have suffered a complete mental collapse? Or does that really pass for polite conversation among the knights of Ren? No,” Hux raises a hand. “I must correct myself. Perhaps it is not the knights of Ren, but you personally who are completely devoid of even the basest of social decencies.” 

“Complain all you want.” Ren scoffs. “I like it.” 

“Get out of here.” 

Ren doesn't move. “I'll do it to you,” he says, as if reciprocity is the greatest of Hux's concerns. “You'll enjoy it.”

“I very much doubt that.” 

“I don't. You're begging for it. You're always looking at me.”

“Perhaps that is because you continually make a spectacle of yourself.” Hux feels himself growing hot beneath his uniform. He breathes deeply. He will spontaneously combust before he cedes even the tiniest sliver of ground to Kylo Ren. 

Ren takes a step nearer the desk. “What if I said I'll do it anyway?” 

“I would hope you are prepared to weather the wrath of Snoke.”

“Snoke doesn't care what I do to you.”

Is that true? Maybe. Would Ren really do it? He'd be a fool to try. Hux looks Ren in the eye, feigning a relaxed demeanor. “Then please, go ahead, if you are content to die this afternoon.” 

“I'm stronger than you.”

He is. Hux knows that, from observing—not staring at, _observing_ , as one would an exotic beast—Ren training the gymnasium. Ren is solidly built beneath those silly robes, his arms, legs and torso exquisitely muscled. If his personality were not so atrocious, Hux would likely have sought him out long ago. “And I'm more intelligent than you, Lord Ren. Of course, that's not exactly an accomplishment. The same could be said of the brushes the sanitation droids use to clean the refreshers.”

Ren closes the space between them and grabs Hux, yanking him out of his chair. Hux doesn't think the Force is involved, just pure brute strength. He can feel Ren's fingers digging bruises into his upper arms. 

“Why are you resisting?” Ren sounds genuinely perplexed.

Hux isn't, not really. True resistance would be a knee to the groin and a shot—wounding, not killing—from the blaster he has in his desk. But Hux can't give in too easily. He has to retain some shred of self-respect. “Because I hate you.”

“Does that matter? Do you need it to be associated with love, like some foolish adolescent?” It takes Hux a moment to realize that's not a rhetorical question. Ren is really asking. 

“Of course not. I never had sex with love, even when I was a foolish adolescent.” Perhaps those formative experiences continue to affect him, but Hux is not one for navel-gazing. At least not when it's his own navel. “But I do wonder why you've chosen to bestow this singular honour on me.”

Ren shifts uneasily. “You're competent. Mostly. And you look...all right.” 

“I had no idea you were a poet.”

Hux expects some witless retort. Instead, Ren pushes him to the ground. Hux's knees collide painfully with the deck plating. “You don't fool me,” Ren grunts. Even through Ren's pretentious robes, Hux can see the outline of a large cock, half-hard and twitching. “You're drooling already, _General_. Just like when you watch me in the gym.” 

Hux needs a comeback. He can't let Ren think he was right all along. “If you put it in my mouth, I'll bite it.” 

“Bite me and I'll choke you.” 

“Is that a promise?” 

Ren laughs. That's good enough, Hux decides. He's maintained his dignity. He moves forward, breathing heavily onto Ren's erection. He's not truly drooling, but he mouths Ren's cock through the fabric, leaving a wet patch on the front of Ren's robe. Ren reaches down and hikes the cloak out of the way, fumbling with what seems like an excessively complicated series of fasteners on his pants. He's obviously desperate to get his cock out. Hux enjoys that, Ren coming apart while he himself remains calm. He's thinking about how to maximize it, how to draw this out so Ren is begging and sobbing and venerating Hux the way he should have done all along, when there's a knock at the door.

“Damn.” Hux stands. It would be just like Ren to stand there, clothes half undone, so Hux shoves him into a chair before he says, “Come in.”

Hux's lips are wet, he realizes, but it's too late to fix that now. Nothing would be more incriminating than wiping his mouth. He looks evenly at Chief Petty Officer Unamo, who steps inside and glances between him and Ren with her customary scowl. 

“My apologies, sir. I didn't realize you were in a meeting.” 

Hux waves a hand. "It's nothing of importance, Unamo." Nothing at all.

“Would you be able to join me on the bridge? There's an anomalous report I'd like to review as soon as possible.”

“ I'll be right there.”

"Thank you, sir." She nods and leaves. As soon as the door shuts, Hux kicks Ren's ankle. 

“Get out of here. I have work to do.” 

“I'll let myself into your quarters,” Ren says. Of course, a state-of-the-art security system means nothing when one has the Force at one's disposal.

“That would be a gross violation of privacy.”

“I'm going to fuck you senseless,” Ren says, as if that is a perfectly reasonable response. 

“I'll put up a fight,” Hux promises.

“Good.” Ren storms out, cloak swirling dramatically behind him. 

_Some people,_ Hux thinks, _are impossible to ignore._ He straightens his uniform, wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, and goes to see what Unamo wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm manitoba-sauce-cake.tumblr.com, but to be honest, I don't post much.


End file.
